1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat storage device and a heat storage module including the heat storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a heat storage device includes a heat storage material including a heat storage medium and a metal heat conduction material mixed with the heat storage medium. The heat storage medium is made of a salt hydrate that undergoes a reversible phase transition between a gel phase with high hydration and a crystal phase with low hydration, the reversible phase transition involving release or absorption of latent heat (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-331233).